The present invention relates to a chip-resistant, chemical resistant two-component polyurethane coating.
Polyurethane coatings are known and used in many applications. One of the known uses is as a coating on an automobile. However, the commercially available coatings are prone to chipping and may be adversely affected by chemicals. Further, none of the known coatings may be subjected to a decontamination treatment of the type performed on vehicles being transported internationally without significant deterioration of the coating properties.
A polyurethane coating which is chip resistant, resistant to harsh chemicals, and capable of withstanding decontamination treatments would therefore be a valuable addition to the coatings art.